thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Collins
Nick Collins is an important character in The Getaway, but for some reason, does not appear very often. 'Slick Nick' is the leader of the Soho based Collins gang. Nick believes in the modern business ethic of 'work hard, play harder'. Nick owns numerous bars throughout Soho, two of which are called: The Republic, which is burnt down by Mark Hammond, and Touch of Class, which is also trashed by Mark. Nick is also involved in the porn industry and his gang makes a lot of money through that. Nick Collins is the only modern gangster who has come near to the former notoriety of Charlie Jolson's Bethnal Green Mob. Early Life Nick Collins founded the Collins Gang in the late 1980's, being disgusted with the way Charlie Jolson was running London. Nick believed that he had better ideas than Jolson would ever have. Around 1990, Mark Hammond joined Nick Collins' gang and the two became friends. In 1997, Mark was given a five year sentence for armed robbery which had been planned by Nick. When Mark was released in 2002, he chose to go straight and therefore did not return to the Collins Gang. Nick accepted this. 2002 By 2002, Nick Collins was in control of the Soho area of London. The Collins Gang owned the bars in Soho such as the Republic and A Touch of Class. Nick and his gang were considered to be the second most powerful gang in London. The Collins Gang were determined to be a thorn in Charlie Jolson's side who they believed had retired. One morning, Nick's bar the Republic came under attack by Mark Hammond, a former member of the Collins Gang. Mark shot several of the gangsters inside and set the bar on fire causing its destruction. Nick believed Mark had went psycho and vowed to kill him for this insult. Nick was unaware that Charlie Jolson had kidnapped Mark's son Alex and was forcing him to attack the Republic for the sake of his son's life. After the Republic incident, Nick's Lieutenant Liam Spencer received a phone call from Mark. Liam, like Nick was annoyed at Mark for attacking his gang, but Mark explained that Charlie Jolson had kidnapped Alex and then blackmailed Mark into destroying the Republic. This got Liam on Mark's side. Later, Mark caused more trouble for Nick when he invaded Nick's strip club in order to find Layla. Layla was a stripper who had previously belonged to Charlie but had been hired by Nick. Unfortunately, Layla was killed in the crossfire along with the Collins Gang members who were in the club at the time. Shortly after this, Nick received a phone call from his enemy Charlie Jolson. Charlie told Nick that he had kidnapped Mark Hammond and offered Nick a meeting at his boat the Sol Vita in order to confront Mark. Although Nick disliked Charlie, he hated Mark more at this point and accepted Charlie's offer. Of course, Nick did not trust Charlie and therefore ignored his request about not bringing heavies. Nick arrived at the Sol Vita along with Liam and most if not all of his gang. Once on board, a huge fight errupted between Charlie's boys, the Collins Gang, the Triads and the Yaries. Nick knew that Charlie had played him for a fool and along with Liam, found Charlie trying to sneak of the boat. Nick had Liam hold Charlie at gunpoint and they made him show them where Mark was. They found Mark in the room with the bomb along with Yasmin, Alex and Frank Carter. Nick ordered Mark and Frank to drop their weapons. As the most powerful gangster on the ship, Nick took control of the situation. He stated how angry he was and threatened to kill more people if someone did not tell him what had been going on. Mark attempted to talk to Nick but Nick exploded with fury and tried to kill Mark. Liam had to reason with Nick and told him that surely he should not believe someone like Charlie Jolson. Just then the Yardies arrived. They, like Nick, were angry at Charlie and even consulted with their enemies the Triads about what would be the best solution to the problem. The Triads said that they should all kill Mark first then Charlie. Mark tried again to talk to Nick, as well as the Triads and Yardies saying that Alex should be released and that he would take what is coming. Nick agreed to listen. Mark told Nick that Charlie was responsible for Suzie's death and Alex's kidnapping and then blackmailed Mark into hitting the three other gangs. Charlie tried to defend himself by saying that Mark went on a mad rampage which he started by killed Suzie. Charlie also claimed that he only took Alex in for his respect for Suzie. Frank then intervened and told the gangs that Charlie's true intentions were to lure the gangs to the ship in order to blow them all up with his bomb. Upon hearing this, Nick angrily called Charlie a "fucking dinosaur" and told him that his era was about to end. Nick decided to let Mark go along with Yasmin and Alex. However, Nick did not condone Mark for killing his men and only allowed to let Mark live if he promised to leave London for good. Nick had to reason with the Triads and Yardies in order for them to agree with him to let Mark go. The Triads agreed as long as they were allowed to ask Nick for a favour in return when the time came. Although reluctant, Jamahl agreed with Nick in order to avoid another gang war. Before Yasmin left, she moved Nick aside to say goodbye to Charlie. With Mark, Yasmin and Alex out the way, Nick wanted to kill Charlie. As he was leaving, Mark asked Nick if he would also release Frank but Nick refused as Frank was a cop and he cannot have the police knowing his business. Frank did not care as he believed it would be a dishonour to be spared by criminals. Death Nick met his end on board the Sol Vita. Before Nick got the chance to kill Charlie, the latter started to go mad. Charlie insulted the gangs and decided to take everyone down with him. He took the detonator out his pocket and pressed it in order to carry out what he had originally intended. Nick shouted for someone to shoot Charlie, but Frank stopped Nick because if Charlie released the button, the bomb would instantly explode. In the chaos, Nick tried to escape. Most of his gang, including Liam, escaped, but unfortunately Nick did not and was killed in the explosion. Legacy After his death, Nick's brother Jimmer stepped in to run his gang. Two years after Nick's death, his gang have gone down hill. Jimmer had started a turf war with the Yardies and also attracted attention from the Skobel gang. After Jimmer was murdered by the Skobel gang, the Collins gang were terminated. Personality Nick believes in the modern business ethic of 'work hard, play harder'. He is, however, a ruthless man. Running a criminal gang, Nick is not shy about killing when necessary. He hates police officers, referring to them as "the filth". Nick has a violent temper. This is evident when he exploded with rage when he initially confronted Mark Hammond. However, Nick does have a caring side to him as he understands Mark's story and claims he would have done the same for his kid. Although, Nick is not soft as he did not condone Mark for killing his men and only allows Mark to live as long as he promised to leave London forever. Nick is a lot more tolerant than Charlie Jolson with the Triads and Yardies as he does not believe in racism. Probably due to reasons of business, Nick's gang would fight with the Triads and Yardies. Nick has always believed that London is multi cultural. Mission Appearances *The Prodigal Son *Aboard the Sol Vita *Land of Hope and Glory (killed) Category:The Getaway characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Gang Leaders Category:Collins Gang#